


What We Should Fear

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [16]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the prompt: Doctor Strange (comics), Stephen Strange/Wong, “I’m not afraid.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [Doctor Strange (comics), Stephen Strange/Wong, “I’m not afraid.”](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/750700.html?thread=99070060#t99070060)

"I'm not afraid."

"Doctor, I highly suggest you do not engage with-"

He didn't listen. He never listened. He didn't really have the option of listening, but even if he had, he wouldn't.

**

Wong had hardly begun lunch when the call from the astral came, Stephen Strange yet again bleeding out energy. The spells Stephen had been able to teach him were precious few (his talents were more physical than metaphysical), but one was to reach though and grab the Sorcerer Supreme when he was too weak to get himself home.

He pulled the ornate rug off the polished marble floor, as the man needed contact with the ground of his home to recharge the energies lost. The hurts of his body, the blood, the limbs that should have been pulled off, were minor to what the astral showed bleeding off him: trickles of white heart energy, black bits of god only knew what every time he coughed.

"How big were they?" he asked, humming to himself while making a poultice, humming over it to infuse some of his own strength, holding it over a smoking bunch of Solanum lycocarpum a moment before applying it, wrapping it in cleansed cloth.

"Huge. Monstrous."

Wong's infinitely tiny eyebrow twitch would have done Mister Spock proud. The size of the bite did not back up Stephen's claim. Wong looked at the man now fighting sleep, not caring about the blood, plasma and other intangible surfaces that he was leaking on the freshly cleaned floor.

"I did tell you to approach the Harperian she-wolves with a healthy dose of-"

"I'm not afraid of a pack of a furry-"

"So you stated, and yet here you lie on my floor. I trust the Earth is safe once more?"

Stephen nodded, eyes closing as the focused on cleansing breaths, fingertips on the marble, absorbing the vibrations of his home underneath him, contemplating.

"And here you are, taking care of me. Again. What makes a man leave everything he knows, to fulfill a duty he never chose, with a man who tests his every patience?"

Wong frowned. Stephen must be more tired than even he thought; he was getting philosophical.

"Duty." was the simple reply, but the answer was in the softness of his arms at Stephen's shoulders, the fact that he not only told the Sorcerer Supreme to go to bed, he made sure he went, locked the door within and without because he knew the man so well he knew he would not rest long enough without force.

It was in the fact Wong had to take himself to his room, to meditate and attempt to purge himself of the worry that he had long suspected was growing greater than that of an employee for an employer, even indeed for a grateful Earthling who knew how often his world stood in danger but for the sorcerer, into something much deeper, and much, much more dangerous, something both of them should actually have been afraid of.


End file.
